Numb
by prettylittlewriter16
Summary: Thea left Starling City, but what happens when Roy chases after her? [Not too much fluff, drama, some Vampire Diaries]
1. Chapter 1

**Roy & Thea – Numb**

 **A/N: This is a fanfic of Roy and Thea from Arrow. It takes place after Roy finds Thea's letter to him.**

"Thea?" Roy Harper bursts through his front door, out of breath and exhausted. He frantically searches for his girlfriend before noticing a note on his bed.

 _Roy,_

 _I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I thought I could still be with you. I thought I could still be Thea Queen._

 _But Thea Queen was trusting. And I don't trust you. Or anyone. Not anymore._

 _Thea Queen was also weak, and no matter what it takes, I will be strong._

 _Don't try to find me. You won't. Even I don't know where I'm going. I only know one thing:_

 _I'm never coming back._

 _Goodbye,_

 _-Thea_

Roy immediately shoves the letter into his pocket and goes to find her.

Xxx

Thea's heels clack against the concrete as she walks toward the private jet Malcom had arranged for her. She stops suddenly in her tracks, overwhelmed by the magnitude of what she was about to do.

 _You have to do this,_ she thinks. _You can't turn back, or it will make you weak. You promised yourself you couldn't be weak anymore._

She steels herself towards the plane, as if the stronger side of her is dragging the weak side behind it, pushing thoughts of Roy and Oliver to the back of her mind. She takes those thoughts and locks them up in a corner of her brain.

She boards the plane and stows her purse underneath her, crossing her legs and staring at her hands. She feels numb, unable to let any of her emotions escape from the prison she's sent them to.

"Thea!"

She inhales sharply at those words, spoken by someone she loves- or loved. She looks up to see Roy standing in front of her, his chest heaving and his eyes wide.

"What are you-" She begins, but is cut off.

"I had to stop you. Thea, please don't leave." He begs.

She avoids his gaze, because she knows it is the only thing that can break her.

"I told you, I'm not going back. I have nothing left." She says in a monotone.

"You have me. And Oliver," Roy tries.

"No. You lost me." She states as if it is a simple fact.

Thea wills herself not to jump up and into his arms, because she is really just a scared child who doesn't know how to deal with pain. Back during the five years that Oliver was here, she'd drowned herself in pills and alcohol, partying her nights away just as numb as she felt now. She doesn't have a coping mechanism, and everything just overwhelms her like a tidal wave. Her mother is dead. Her father killed himself. Her brother had lied to her about who her biological father was. Roy had pushed her away by making out with a random girl in the storage room of her very own nightclub. Shutting everything out is the only way she can avoid the pain.

"I'm so sorry for letting you go, Thea," Roy's voice is breaking as he walks toward her. He kneels in front of her, but she refuses to look into those eyes…

Very carefully, as though he might break her, Roy gently opens up her fingers and places a silver bracelet in her palm. The same bracelet he'd given her not too long ago. He turned and left, and she curled up into a ball as her body is racked with sobs. She cries and cries until she is dry, and then she is done. She dabs away her tears with a tissue, reapplies her mascara, and vows to herself that she'll never let herself cry like that again.

 **Xxx Three Years Later xxX**

Roy is standing less than ten feet away from Thea's table outside a quaint café on the outskirts of Toulouse, France. She's just as heart-achingly beautiful as he remembers, her shiny brown hair much longer now, her skin more golden from the French sunset. Her bright eyes scan the menu as he works up the courage to speak to her. Her slender legs are crossed, and he feels his eyes go up and down her curves involuntarily. But the thing that catches his eye is her jewelry. She was still wearing the silver bracelet, filling him with hope. She's kept that after all of these years.

He decides that he won't talk to her in a public setting, so he discreetly follows her back to a fancy hotel, which he wonders about. Why is she staying in a hotel?

He sweet-talks the young clerk at the front desk to give him Thea's room number with ease, and he hops on the elevator to her room.

He hesitates for a moment, with his closed fist hovering centimeters away from her closed door. What if she isn't happy to see him? He shakes his head and knocks twice, anxiously waiting with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Roy?" Thea sticks her head out of the door and looks him up and down.

"Hey." He manages, the right corner of his mouth curling into a slight smile.

"What- what are you-" Thea chokes out, clearly surprised at his sudden arrival.

"Can I come in?" He asks tentatively. She nods, opening the door the rest of the way.

He drinks in the sight of her. She's wearing an oversized, see-through white t-shirt, tied around her waist to expose her smooth midriff. Below her bellybutton, she has on short pajama shorts. Her long, dark hair is tied up into a messy bun that he wants so badly to put his fingers in.

She seems to sense his blazing stare, and she flushes. He smirks slightly, then takes a seat on a cushioned chair across from where she is sitting by the end of the king-sized bed, her legs crossed again.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asks, her fingers picking at the hem of her shirt.

"I came to see you."

"Is something going on back in Starling?"

"Well, yes. Oliver asked Felicity to marry him." Roy shifts in his seat, trying and failing to keep his eyes off of her. God, she was so effortlessly beautiful.

"Finally," Thea smiles with a bit of longing in her voice. Roy missed her smile.

"Yeah, they're planning a spring wedding."

"And… what about you?" Her voice is soft as the question hangs in the air. "Have you found anyone?"

He moves his chair a little closer, leaning over on his elbows to look her in the eyes.

"If I had, would I be here?" He says in a low rumble that he barely recognizes as his own voice.

She lets out a barely-audible squeak, but he catches it. He loves seeing his usually confident Thea like this. It gives him a rush to know that he makes her lose that control.

"Oh," She practically whispers, more confident this time. The tension is palpable.

Seconds pass as they are lost in each other's eyes. Seconds pass, and then they slam together, his fingers in her hair and her hands on his chest.

 **Thea's POV**

His strong hands hold my waist as we kiss, and I can feel the soft bed on my back as he lies us down. Roy is my weakness, always has been. He knows exactly what I love.

Xxx

I wake up the next morning, happier than I have been in a long time. My body is intertwined with Roy's, and my hand is on his chest that is rising and falling with each breath. His head rests above mine with his chin on my head; we fit together perfectly. I feel him stir.

"Mm. Good morning," I smile up at him.

"I haven't done anything like this in three years. I've really missed it." He murmurs into my hair, but the words fill me with guilt. _He waited for me_. I break free of his embrace and curl up into a ball next to him, filled with guilt and disgust at myself.

He sits up, resting his weight on his elbows as he strokes me head with concern.

"What's wrong?"

"I've been so whiny these past couple of years, running away from Starling and always finding excuses not to go back. I fell back into partying, and I don't even know how many guys I hooked up with-" My voice catches on the last sentence, but that isn't even the worst of it.

"It isn't your fault. If anything, it's mine. I lied to you and covered it up by saying it was to protect you." His voice is sad.

"You aren't the one lying now," I say in almost a whisper, fearfully looking up to see his reaction.

"What are you talking about?"

I slowly reach into the first drawer of the bedside table and pull out a small item.

His face pales. The sight of my engagement ring has drained the blood from his face. I wince.

Roy says nothing, just gets up, puts his clothes on, and starts for the door before I jump up and run in front of him.

"Wait! Please… I'm so sorry. I-I thought that being with someone average would fix me. But being with you has. I don't want anyone but you. I love you, Roy." I beg.

I see him flinch at my declaration of love, but he is looking straight ahead. When he finally looks down at me, my heart viciously rips in two.

"I love you, Thea. But you're promised to someone else."

I am left destroyed by his words as he pushes past me and out of the room. When the door closes behind him, sealing his decision, I collapse against the wall and sob.

"Please…" I cry out, my body shaking like I'd promised myself I would never do again.

I cry for what seems like forever before my God-awful coping mechanisms kick in, and my sadness quickly morphs into anger.

 _How dare he fly to Paris, only to leave me again_? _Seeing my ring was just an excuse to leave faster than he was already going to._

A part of me knows I am wrong, that I am the one at fault, but the other seventy-five percent of me is hell-bent on torturing Roy the way I felt he had tortured me.

 **Thank you for reading** **I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: New chapter! This one takes place a few months after Roy left Thea in France. She couldn't go back right away, or she might seem desperate (:**

2 Months Later:

I steeped off of the private jet snootily, my hand in my fiancée's. I walked in front of him and headed to the limo, an expensive purse on my arm and my trophy boyfriend trailing behind me like a lost puppy. Pierre was pretty pathetic, but I could not let my unattraction to him be visible to Roy.

Thirty minutes later, I arrived in front of Oliver's apartment building. I took the elevator with Pierre's arm linked with mine, waiting for the moment where I'd see Roy's reaction. I had planned everything, from my outfit to the timing (Roy was going to be there with Oliver).

I sauntered up to the door and rapped on it twice, then leaned into one hip. Oliver opened the door and burst into a smile. I can see Roy pivot around to look at me, drinking in the sight of my dress like I knew he would. He clenches his fists at the sight of my Parisian-gorgeous, raven haired boyfriend, making me smile slyly.

"I thought you weren't coming for the wedding!" Oliver pulls away, holding my shoulders at arm's length.

"Well, Pierre and I decided we'd like to see how it's done," I reply in a forcedly loving tone, batting my eyelashes at my bilingual boy-toy.

"Nice to meet you," Pierre says to Ollie with a hint of what sounds like superiority. Oliver catches the tone and his eyes turn cold.

"Well, you can stay here as long as you'd like. I'll set you up in the guest bedroom," Oliver grins at me. Then he smacks his head with his palm as if he's forgotten something.

"Sorry, with Roy staying here and the rest of the rooms being renovated, we only have one twin bed left."

"I will go to a hotel instead," Pierre looks around the apartment disdainfully.

"I can sleep on the couch," Roy offers.

"That'd be wonderful," Oliver smiled sincerely at Roy, then coldly at Pierre, clearly conveying the message that he wasn't wanted. "Pierre, would you take my bags to my room?" I ask sweetly. Pierre rolls his eyes, and he and Oliver take my bags to the guest room.

"That traveling has made me hungry," I announce. I walk into the kitchen where Roy is standing, my hips swaying. I pick a chocolate covered strawberry out of the fridge and eat it while looking at him, taking note of the look on his face.

"Do you want to try one?" I ask, tilting my head to the side and offering him a strawberry.

He reaches forward to take it, but I withdraw my hand slightly. I wag my finger at him and motion for him to put his hands down. He complies.

I feed him the strawberry, our eyes locked in an intense stare. When he finishes the strawberry, he begins to lean in, but I pull away. I throw the rest of the strawberry in the sink and swiftly leave the kitchen, his eyes following my every step.

 **ROY'S POV**

Thea knows exactly what she's doing by bringing her fiancée here and teasing me. When I finally compose myself and walk back to the living room, my chest tightens. Pierre is sitting on the couch, his arm around Thea, much like mine was that morning in the hotel.

The hotel. I never did ask her what she was doing there. I mull it over, and then decide it must have been a work trip or wedding-related business.

The 'happy couple' is talking to Oliver about the wedding, gushing over floral arrangements while sipping red wine. I almost puke. But I just sit there with a fake smile on my face, looking at Thea with a fire in my eyes.

A few hours of unbearable conversation later, Oliver excuses himself, saying something about spending the night with Felicity (aka spending the night as Arrow). Pierre and Thea also say goodnight, Thea's hand lingering on my bicep for just a moment too long. I grit my teeth and lay on the couch, pulling my blanket over me and trying not to let her get into my head.

Xxx

I wake up in the middle of the night, sweating and hot. The air conditioning must have turned off on accident. I get up, pull off my shirt, and walk over to the AC control box on the wall, when I hear something. It's very quiet, but it sounds like it's coming from the bathroom down the hall. As I near the slightly open door, the sound becomes louder, but I still can't hear exactly what it is. Gently pushing the door open, I am immediately surprised at what I see.

Thea is crouched in the corner of the luxurious bathroom, her knees pulled to her chest and her head down. Her body is shaking, like she's crying.

"Thea?" I whisper.

She lifts her head, and I see that her eyes are red and puffy.

"Are you okay?" I ask, concerned. This was a total 180 from her flirty teasing hours before.

"Roy? What are you doing up so late?" She quickly wipes her eyes with her sleeve.

"Thea. You can talk to me." I sit down next to her.

She looks at me, and we hold our gaze for what seems like hours before she speaks.

"I cry at night. When I think nobody will see me. So during the day, I can act however I want to and nothing will bother me." Thea says in a flat voice.

"Why?"

"Because if I didn't limit my crying to nighttime, I'd be crying every minute over everything I've lost."

I feel a rush of guilt, knowing that her broken emotional state was partially my fault.

Time passes before either of us speaks again.

"I never should have stolen your purse that day." I finally break the tension. And she immediately whips her head around to face me.

"Don't say that. If it weren't for you, I probably never would have fallen in love. At least, nothing like what we had."

"But I hurt you, even if that was the last thing I ever wanted."

There is silence again.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Thea asks in a whisper.

I nod.

"I don't love Pierre. I've seen his nice side sometimes, and I don't hate him, but after loving you, any other kind of love seems… average."

"I know." I smile. "I know you better than anyone."

"How am I supposed to marry him?" Thea seems to be talking to herself now.

"Don't," I say.

"He's the closest thing I have to a normal life." Thea fiddles with her ring.

I don't respond, because I can't argue with that.

"Do you want to know something else?"

"Go for it," I give her a half-smile.

"I had this big, elaborate plan all set up to tease you. The end goal was basically to get you to fly back to Paris to be with me once I left, and then I'd…" She trails off. I can see something is bothering her, something big.

I open my mouth to ask, but she puts her finger on my lips to stop me.

"Don't say anything right now. I just need you here." She says softly, leaning into my shoulder.

I hug her and rest my chin on her head. Her breathing becomes slow and steady, and I know she is sleeping.

"I love you, Thea Queen." I whisper, kissing her head and falling asleep with her in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: This will be a pretty short chapter ): I just really wanted to update today, but a new update will be coming for sure, and it is going to be very special. I am going to include some characters from the show "The Vampire Diaries" in the next chapter. If you haven't watched the show, don't worry because you will still understand the story. I just wanted to have a bit of fun (:**

"Psst!"

"Roy, Thea!"

"Wake up!"

I groggily open my eyes and see Felicity standing in front of me.

"Felicity? What are you doing here?" I ask, looking around. I'm still on the floor with Thea against my chest, morning light streaming in through the bathroom window.

"Get up!" She whispers.

I gently shake Thea until she opens her eyes, equally as confused. We both understand the situation at the same time, and we scramble to our feet. Felicity glares at us with her arms crossed.

"Thea is engaged! Now is really not the time for this!" Felicity scolds me.

"We just fell asleep," I try to calm her down. Thea nods quickly in agreement, but Felicity huffs and leaves the bathroom. Thea and I are alone now, and so I speak.

"Um, I guess we should go have breakfast?" I say awkwardly. Thea gives me a nod and a shy smile, leaving the bathroom with her arms hugging her chest.

 **Xxx Thea's POV xxX**

Oliver and Felicity returned at 7:30 with bagels for everyone, explaining why she'd found Roy and I cuddling on the floor of the bathroom.

Roy was there for me. But even though I told him all those things, there was still a big secret that I was keeping from him, and I was still terrified of letting go of Pierre. Not because I have feelings for him, but because he represents Normal Thea. Housewife Thea, that will raise little versions of herself and attend charity galas with the French elite.

But Roy represents something else entirely. He's like a rollercoaster, with ups and downs that make me happy, angry, sad, passionate, and everything in between. Roy has given me a ticket to a perfect life, while Pierre has given me a ticket to a perfect one.

My thoughts are interrupted by a queasy feeling in my stomach. I really need to get some food.

Xxx

Breakfast is awkward; Oliver is staring down Pierre, Felicity is shooting daggers at Roy, and Roy and I share some quick looks before turning away.

"So, do you guys have any definitive plans for the wedding?" Roy asks, successfully curving Felicity's attention off of him and onto Oliver.

"We know where we're having it," Oliver says, beaming. "The service will be at the old Queen mansion, and the reception will be at Verdant."

"Verdant? I thought it closed down?" I ask.

"Felicity and I kept the property, and we'd love for you to redecorate for the reception," Felicity smiles at me.

"Of course!" I exclaim, excited to have a task.

"And you would be my maid of honor," Felicity is so eager that it warms my heart.

 **ROY'S POV**

The remainder of breakfast is light chitchat, although Pierre hasn't spoken but is instead picking snootily at his bagel. I'm in the process of glaring at him when I hear Thea speak.

"Excuse me," She quickly gets up from the table, running to the bathroom with her hand on her mouth. I hear retching from down the hall and cringe.

"I should go check on her," Pierre and I say at the same time. We glare at each other before Pierre gets up abruptly and speed walks down the hall. I scoff, and rip a bite out of my bagel. Oliver and Felicity share a knowing look before Felicity gets up and follows the others.

"Roy," Oliver says, staring at me with a poker face.

"Yes?"

"What's going on with you and Thea?"

I gulp.

"Nothing,"

Oliver gives me a sideways look as I sip my drink nervously.

"Then why did my little sister fall asleep in your arms on the floor of my bathroom while she and her fiancée are visiting?"

I shift uncomfortably.

"We're friends," I say.

"Shame. I don't particularly like that fiancée of hers." Oliver crosses his arms and gives me a grin. I sigh, relieved.

"Well, Thea is in the bathroom with Felicity," Pierre graces us with his presence once more. "Speaking of the bathroom, I highly suggest you fire whoever decorated it." Pierre sniffs.

Oliver and I roll our eyes and begin cleaning off the table. Silently, I wonder if Thea is okay.

Xxx

Our group spends the day listening to Thea's orders as we clean and decorate Verdant for the upcoming wedding. We head home in Oliver's limo, Thea sitting directly across from me. I notice during the ride that not even Felicity approves of the engagement, she was only upset at the idea of Thea cheating. Once we arrive at the apartment, Oliver pulls me aside.

"Pierre has decided to go back to France, but Thea says that she will be staying until the wedding. I was wondering if it's okay to move you guys into the same room while I get the couch cleaned."

"Okay," I shrug, although I know that Oliver is playing matchmaker. I saw Felicity spill her wine onto the white couch a little too purposefully.

"Great. Don't worry, you'll have separate mattresses."

"Alright."

"Also, we'll all be heading out to the Arrow Cave in a few minutes. Diggle discovered something he wants us to see. Grab that red hoodie of yours."

I nod, grinning. Just like old times.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **A/N: Here is the chapter that kicks off my crossover arc of this story! Once again, you don't need to have watched the Vampire Diaries in order to enjoy the story. I hope you like it! (:**

Thea, Oliver, Felicity, Diggle, Laurel and I stand in the Arrow-Cave around the computer. Diggle's expression is grim, which makes me very nervous. He opens his mouth to speak.

"Lately, there have been many unexplained animal attacks on the outskirts of the city. The victims were mangled, drained of blood, and sometimes burned. I looked through the databases of other cities in the U.S., and I found that the town of Mystic Falls in Virginia has a high amount of similar attacks. I think the same person doing these attacks is from Mystic Falls, because the attacks there stopped right before the attacks here started. I also found this video taken by a traffic camera on one of the country roads near Starling."

Diggle presses a button and a video begins playing on the screen. The video starts off with a view of a forest road at night. A couple is roasting marshmallows near the dirt road, moonlight illuminating their faces.

Suddenly, a figure appears out of nowhere, viciously tearing into the neck of the victim. The girl screams and tries to run away, but another dark figure stands in front of her, biting into her neck until she falls limply to the ground.

All of us shudder, speechless from the horrific scene we just saw. Thea clutches my arm tightly, but I'm honestly terrified myself.

"Are they metahumans?" Laurel asks in a small voice.

"I don't know. All I know is that we need to go to Mystic Falls to figure out everything we can about this situation." Diggle's tone is calm, but I can see he's terrified.

"I'll book us all flights. Diggle, Thea and Felicity will stay here in Starling." Oliver naturally steps into his usual leadership role, but while Diggle and Felicity nod, Thea doesn't look too happy.

"What? I'm not staying here. I'm going to help you." Thea protests.

"No. It isn't safe for you."

"Oliver, I can handle myself! Besides, it's more dangerous here than anywhere else."

Oliver sighs, but he seems to recognize her point.

"Fine. I'll stay here with Diggle and Felicity, and you can go with Roy and Laurel to Mystic Falls."

Looks like I'll be taking my girlfriend- sorry, _ex-girlfriend_ – to Virginia.

Xxx

The three of us sit in a rented truck as we pass the Mystic Falls welcome sign and pull up in front of the boarding house we made reservations at. As we begin to unload our bags (filled with all sorts of weapons), a man walks up to us. He has green eyes, light brown hair, and is wearing a button-up shirt with rolled up sleeves.

"Welcome to the Salvatore boarding house. I'm Stefan Salvatore," The man says, shaking my hand.

A petite woman with long, dark hair comes up next to him and gives us a friendly wave. "I'm Elena, Stefan's wife." She says.

We all introduce ourselves and enter the luxurious mansion, admiring the classic style of the home. The Salvatores show us to our rooms, with Thea and Laurel in one room and me in another down the hall from theirs.

Thea seems to bond instantly with Elena, laughing and joking with her on the couch.

As Stefan cooks dinner, Laurel and I sip beers in the corner of the vast living room, talking in hushed whispers.

"Should we ask them about it?"

"I mean; they probably know the town pretty well."

"Okay, let's ask them at dinner."

The five of us sit down at the table to eat the delicious chicken and pasta that Stefan prepared, and most of dinner is spent having lighthearted chitchat, talking about how Stefan and Elena met in high school. Their love story made me involuntarily think of Thea, since we met in high school too. But instead of looking at her, I decided to focus on my chicken until Laurel speaks.

"I was researching Mystic Falls, and I noticed there have been some weird animal attacks lately. I was wondering if you know anything about that?"

Stefan and Elena exchange a quick look before Laurel opens her mouth again.

"I heard this really crazy rumor that there are vampires here. Crazy, right?"

The couple shifts uncomfortably in their seats and gives weak smiles. I start getting impatient, and I start talking without really thinking it through.

"Listen, we came here for answers on vampires. And you seem like you have them."

Elena let out a long breath, turning to Stefan and talking to him quietly. I didn't hear much, but I hear what sounds like "compel". They finish talking and turn to face us.

"We're vegetarian, so you have nothing to worry about. I'm guessing you're from Starling City." Stefan says.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Thea asks.

"Because that's where my brother is. He started getting out of control here, so I sent him out of Mystic Falls. I've been tracking him ever since." Stefan takes another bite of his chicken.

"So you guys are both vampires?" Thea asks in a small voice, squeezing my hand underneath the table.

"Elena is a fairly new vamp, but I'm from the 1800s."

I try my hardest to stay calm for Thea, mainly thinking of our adventures with Ra's Al Ghul and the Pit of Lazarus. The thought of Barry, the fastest man alive, also helps to remind me that the supernatural isn't something I haven't faced before.

"How exactly do you kill a vampire?" I ask.

Stefan furrows his eyebrows.

"I won't let you kill Damon. He's my brother." His green eyes are dark and protective.

"What Roy meant to say is, how do you subdue a vampire? And I don't think your brother is alone. Surveillance footage caught two of them." Laurel corrects me.

"Vervain. We have some growing in the basement. If you suspect another vampire in Starling City, it might be Damon's friend, Enzo."

Elena speaks up, nudging her husband with her shoulder.

"What if it's Katherine?" She asks him, anger and fear in her tone.

Now I'm more confused than ever, so I interject.

"Who is Katherine?"

"Katherine is…" Stefan trails off, but his wife jumps in.

"Katherine is Damon's vampire... friend." She explains, then continuing. "We'll go back with you to Mystic Falls if you want us to get Damon."

This is getting to be too much for Thea, so I excuse us from the table and I take her up to her room. Once we're there, she starts changing into her pajamas behind a divider while I sit on the bed, waiting. I hear unzipping, and then something falls quietly to the ground. My eyes wander the room, looking at pictures hung on the walls and the interesting décor. Thea's backpack is against one wall, and a couple clothes are scattered on the floor near it. Thea has gone into the en-suite bathroom to shower, and when the water is running, I notice something poking out of the bag. I walk over to it and pull a piece of packaging out of the middle pocket.

An empty pregnancy test box.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow, two updates in one day! This is a great achievement for me haha. Anyway, I do read my reviews and take them into consideration, so please review! It helps motivate me. (:

WARNING: FLUFF AHEAD

My mind is racing with a million different thoughts. Why does Thea have a pregnancy test in her bag? Are she and Pierre trying for a baby? I can't help but feel bitter. I always wanted a life with Thea, and Pierre definitely doesn't deserve it. But something crosses my mind, a small glimmer of hope that instantly makes me feel guilty for even thinking it. That night at the hotel in France. What if Thea is carrying my child? I feel a flood of emotions, but I'm more shocked than anything at the mere thought of it. I hear the water turn off in the bathroom, and I know Thea will be out soon. Will I confront her, or should I stay silent and let her tell me first? I quickly stuff the box back into the backpack and rush back over to the bed, sitting down just as Thea emerges from the bathroom. Her hair is wet, and she's wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants. I can't discern any emotions on her face, which scares me. I've always been able to tell what she's feeling by looking at her.

"Roy, are you okay?" She asks, noticing my slightly widened eyes.

"I'm fine."

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Thea says with a slight smile.

"I'm just a little freaked out with the whole vampire thing," I reassure her before noticing the weird way her hand is placed over her stomach.

"Are you having a stomachache?" I ask cautiously.

Thea looks down.

"No, I'm..." She trails off, staring at the wall behind me. I keep looking at her, waiting anxiously for her answer. She takes a deep breath, looking at the floor.

Everything seems to slow. I swear I can hear Stefan scrubbing the dishes on the first floor.

"I'm pregnant," She blurts out.

My jaw drops as she clamps her hands over her mouth, eyes wide.

"W-what?" I ask, shocked. Even though I knew what was coming, that still didn't prepare me for how I'd feel when she said it.

She smiles, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Yeah," She says softly, smiling.

"I-I don't know what to say," I choke out, standing from the bed and moving closer to her.

"It's... the baby is yours."

I barely hear the words leave her mouth, but in a way, I didn't need her to tell me. I already knew. I snap out of my stupor and focus in on the world again. Thea is standing in front of me, looking up into my eyes with her own glassy ones. Her eyes are searching mine.

"Are you sure?" Is all I manage to say.

She gives me a watery smile and nods, sniffling.

"You're the only one I've been with," She whispers.

"Oh my god," I murmur. My arms take Thea in the biggest hug I've ever given anyone, and she buries her face in my neck and cries. I place my hand gently on her head, closing my eyes as my own tears fall down my face.

xxx

Light streams through the blue curtains, waking me from my sleep. Thea is next to me, and my arm is under her head. She looks so peaceful like this. I haven't seen her sleep in months, and I drink in the sight of it. I love her.

Last night, she cried and laughed and smiled and talked for hours before falling asleep. I'm glad she hadn't stayed up longer, or else reality might have set in. The reality is that I'm in love with my ex-girlfriend, I got her pregnant, and on top of all that, she's engaged to someone else. But once I think about the little human growing inside her belly, I can ignore everything else for a minute and just be happy.

Thea stirs, breaking my train of thought. I nudge her softly with my shoulder, and she rolls over to face me, smiling with her eyes closed.

"Mm," She says, her eyes fluttering open. "Can we just stay here forever?" She asks sleepily.

"Unfortunately not," I chuckle, gently lifting my arm from beneath her head and getting up from the bed. As I get dressed, Thea lays on the bed, stroking her stomach while looking at me.

"I broke up with Pierre," She says. I look back at her.

"Last night, I woke up and called him." She continues as she sits against the headboard. I have no idea how to respond to that, so I awkwardly continue looking through my clothes. I can still feel her gaze on me.

"I didn't feel comfortable with staying engaged to him. It wouldn't be good for the baby."

I keep on sorting through clothes like an idiot, closely listening to every word.

"Besides, I don't love him. I just loved the idea of him." She says. Now I have to ask.

"What does that mean?"

"Well... Pierre is this rich, handsome man who brushes elbows with the upper class. He lives in a mansion, perfect for having lots of perfect kids. But the longer I was with him, the more I realized that he wasn't perfect. I'm not the girl to wear elegant dresses to charity galas where rich people pretend to care about the people they're supposed to be helping. I'm not the girl to host brunches with other housewives and talk about the latest in fashion and how our children are doing in private school. I want something else. I want to go places and help people. I want to be next to the person I love for the rest of my life, and I don't want to be like the rest of the Queen women who marry rich and live safe lives within their empty mansions. I want a kid, which is why I'm so happy about this baby. Our baby. But there's one thing that terrifies me. Because of who we are and how we live, I don't know if our baby will be safe."

Thea is crying, and I understand because I've had the exact same fear. I sit back down on the bed, enveloping her in my arms as she calms down.

"Thea, I promise you that our baby will be safe. I will put down my bow and we can move far away from here, where none of my enemies can reach us."

She sniffles and looks up at me.

"But you aren't the only one with enemies," She says.

"What?"

Thea sighs, rubbing her temple with her fingers.

"When I left Starling City, I was hurt and scared. I didn't know who to trust or where to go. The night that I arrived in France, I was mugged. A couple of guys backed me into an alleyway and told me to give them my money and jewelry. I half expected you to jump out of nowhere and fight them off for me, but when I realized you weren't here, I gave them everything I had on me. Then I knew that I couldn't be a weak girl in a big city, so I searched for someone to teach me how to defend myself. I found him."

"Who?"

"A man. I never knew his name, only what the French called him. He was like the French version of Ollie, taking on criminals with the police chasing after him. But he was darker. He tortured and killed most of the criminals that he went after, and so he was wanted dead by many people. I joined him, and he trained me in return. At the time, I didn't care that what he did was wrong, I only cared about protecting myself. One night, we intercepted a police transmission saying that a group of men were performing an armed robbery of a bank, so we headed out to catch them. But they were prepared for us. It turned out that the robbery was just a ploy to lure us there. They injected us with a drug and pulled off our masks in front of a camera. Luckily for me, I was sick that day and my face looked completely different. My friend wasn't so lucky. He got his identity exposed on screens all over Paris, but people are still wondering what happened to his partner, and I'm sure some of my enemies have already figured it out."

I sit back on the bed, resting my weight on my elbows. Thea was a vigilante?

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed. The people that worked with the ones that we took down went after him. He didn't live to see the morning."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He knew what he signed up for."

"So you stopped being a vigilante?"

"Yeah, I realized it was too much for me. But with his training, I am now able to defend myself."

"You're worried that the people who you fought will come after your - our - baby." I say, reaching for her hand.

She nods, holding my hand tightly with her right hand and stroking her stomach with her left.

"It'll be okay," I tell her, but I'm not sure I can keep that promise. She seems to sense that.

"But what if it isn't? What if our baby is born into a life where her parents live in fear every second? I don't want him or her to grow up that way."

"We can find a way to keep our baby safe. We can pay the criminals that we've pissed off. I will do everything I can to make sure that our baby will grow up with us without being hunted."

Thea opens her mouth to protest, probably something about criminals not being trustworthy, but I silence her with a kiss. Her lips are soft and supple, and they taste like the strawberry lip balm that I love so much. I slip one hand into her smooth hair and the other around her waist, holding her closely. When we break apart, I hold her face in my hands, gazing into her eyes & stroking her cheek with my thumb.

"Listen, we will figure this out. I've never wanted anything more than to have a family. I won't give that up, especially not when you are my family. I love you, okay?"

"I love you too," Thea sniffs with a small smile.

"Now, we're going to go downstairs and head back to Starling City, and we're going to take care of this vampire problem. And you won't be scared because you're the strongest person I know."

It was true. Thea had been through so much. Her father and brother disappeared for five years, her father turned out to be dead, her mother was murdered in front of her, and then she found out that her brother was risking his life every day to save the city. I had even been in danger many times, and she still stayed strong through everything. I felt guilty for many of her problems. After all, I lied to her so many times. She deserves better, I realize with a twinge of sadness.

Thea looks at me through shining eyes. "Okay."

I smile at her, stand up, and offer her my hand. Thea giggles and takes it, and we walk hand in hand down the stairs with huge smiles on both our faces.

xxxxx

-Oliver-

I've been working on the vampire problem for hours, and so far I haven't come up with much. After Laurel called me and told me about vampire weaknesses, I tried to get my hands on some vervain, but it turns out that it's very hard to find. I got just enough to fill a few darts of it, so we have to make it count. I was able to make some wooden arrows for myself and Roy, but Laurel told me that we aren't allowed to kill the vampires, as one of them is the brother of the man helping us. Ah well, I'm not a killer anymore anyway. I'll just have to shoot for the shoulders or something. I check the watch that Felicity got me for my birthday, and inhale sharply when I see the time. I was supposed to pick up Roy, Thea, and Laurel at the airport half an hour ago. I then check my phone and see about fifteen missed calls. Oh boy, she's gonna be pissed.

xxx

"Ollie!"

I hear Thea's annoyed voice call my name from the pickup area. I pull up next to the sidewalk, unlocking the doors and giving the group of five an apologetic look. "I lost track of time," I try, but Thea huffs and crosses her arms. I don't realize until later that when she crossed her arms, she pulled her hand away from Roy's.

The five of them hop into the car, stashing their bags in the back. Stefan takes shotgun and Roy, Thea, Laurel, and Elena slide in the spacious backseat. The drive home is mostly talking about the vampires, whose names are apparently Damon and Enzo. Eventually, we arrive at the edge of town where the terrifying vampire footage was taken. Stefan and Elena get out of the car, holding their palms facing towards us as a sign to wait.

-Thea-

I swear I can hear a squirrel breathing from the top of a tree. As Stefan and Elena take a look around the blood-spattered area, I squeeze Roy's bicep tightly with a pounding heart. Even though Stefan

covered the car in vervain and that they wouldn't be able to get in, I'm still nervous. Roy reassuringly pats my arm with one hand and slips his other hand under my sweater to touch my stomach, where a little human is growing. The simple feeling of his skin on mine is enough to soothe me to the point where I can breathe.

-Stefan-

Elena & I search the area for anything that could give us a clue as to where he's hiding out.

Damon. I haven't spoken to him in a very long time, not since I told him I was going to marry Elena. You see, Damon himself was quite enamored with her too, so he viewed our engagement as a betrayal. But I never meant for him to revert to his old, destructive vampire ways because of my (requited) love for Elena.

"Stefan, I found something!"

Elena's sweet, clear voice breaks of my train of thought. I immediately rush over to my wife and look at what she's found.

"It's Damon's phone," I gape at this discovery that will definitely lead us to my brother. Sure enough, the white iPhone 6s is Damon's. The passcode is the date that we met the vampire Katherine Pierce in 1864, the first woman that we both fell in love with (typical Damon, holding on to the past). Even though I moved on, Damon still clings to the memory of Katherine like a lifeline. He thought Katherine was stuck in a tomb for over a hundred years, and he tried so desperately to get her out, only to learn she'd never been there and had instead been free the whole time.

"That's it," I realize. Elena gives me a sideways look.

"What is it?"

"Damon's at the Starling City cemetery."

-Damon-

I wake up on the stone floor of the Queen family tomb, where a bunch of dead rich people were buried while their alive rich relatives pretended to feel sad while gladly accepting that convenient inheritance check. Ugh, my head hurts. I have a terrible hangover, and my dear old friend Enzo isn't helping much.

"Rise and shine, mate." The Aussie says in that snarky tone of his that goes pretty well with my constantly sarcastic one.

"You had well over five humans last night, then passed out on the bank of Starling River. I had to carry your ass up here by my own, drunk self." Enzo says out of the corner of his mouth, popping the cap of another beer.

"Sorry, honey. Next time I'll take the kids meal." I say, batting my eyelashes with that sarcastic tone I mentioned earlier.

"When are we leaving this town? I'm getting rather tired of bland rich folk," Enzo dips back his bottle, polishing off the last of the alcohol.

"When I find my phone and book our flight," I reply, searching for my phone near someone named Moira's coffin. Seriously, who names their kid Moira?

"Enzo, dear, have you seen my phone?" I ask, just as I smell something familiar.

"Never mind, I found it." I grimace, vamp-speeding out of the tomb.

"Hello, little brother," I grin, stretching my arms wide. Although my exterior may be that of a loving sibling, I'm still boiling with rage at my brother standing in front of me. Once I notice Elena Gilbert - sorry, Elena Salvatore - standing ever-so lovingly next to dear ol' Stef, the sheer amount of devotion is enough to make me nauseous. They're completely shameless, enjoying their married, domestic life whilst completely ignoring the rather colorful history Elena and I share.

Why does Stefan always get his way? Back in 1864, he won over Katherine with his boyish, gentlemanly charm, stealing away the first woman I ever loved. Then in the not-so distant past, Stefan dated human Elena for a while, she accepted his vampirism, blah blah. Then Elena snapped out of her green eye-induced haze and focused on my blue ones instead when she became a vampire. Who knew sweet, compassionate human Elena could be such a fun vamp? But when the dust settled, Elena chose Stefan. Many times. Reminding me that no matter what, Stefan will always get his way. So I stopped trying to be good. Now, my baby bro has kicked me out of Mystic Falls, my home, and so I've made camp with Enzo in some city named Starling. Once again, who names a town Starling? It's definitely an eccentric rich-person name for a city. Anywho, apparently my brother and my sister in law aren't happy with my choice, and are here to act like responsible people who will save Starling from a monster (aka me).

"Come to save the city?" I ask, leaning back against the stone wall of the Queen tomb.

"We've come to bring you back to Mystic Falls." Stefan says in that brooding, righteous tone of his.

"And why is that? I mean, it was the both of you who banished me from there." I say as Enzo appears next to me.

"You too, Enzo. Both of you need help," Elena chimes in with her honey-sweet voice. God, I can't believe I was with someone so selfless. What was I thinking?

"Help? Don't tell me you're gonna try the vegetarian diet. I'll pass on the bunny blood." I say, with Enzo nodding in agreement.

"Damon, I know there is good in you. You don't have to kill people." Elena tries.

"You don't understand, Elena. Our little fling doesn't mean you made me a better person. I just laid off on the killing temporarily because you were great in bed." I smirk as Stefan clenches his fists. I know I hit a nerve there. Elena, as always, places her hand on his chest to calm him down and gazes into his eyes. I almost puke, but I sniff something near the outskirts of the cemetery that makes my mouth stretch into a wide grin.

-Thea-

"Thea! Where are you going?" Roy calls out to me from the car as I walk towards the cemetery.

"I need to talk to Stefan and Elena." I say without turning around.

"But the vampires!" He yells, jumping out of the car to follow me.

I turn around.

"I'm wearing vervain and I have wooden stakes in my jacket. I'll be fine, Roy." I reassure him. He still doesn't look convinced.

"I'm coming with you." He says. I roll my eyes in annoyance, but I nod.

"Fine. Let's-" I'm interrupted by a whooshing noise and a feeling that's like I'm flying through the air. When I regain my senses, I'm standing next to my family tomb and a man. I whip around and see Stefan and Elena standing there with worried looks on their faces. I turn back around to the strange man.

He has a chiseled face rather like Stefan's, electric blue eyes, a muscular figure, and messy dark hair. I deduce that this must be Damon, Stefan's older brother. Damon would be handsome if he didn't have the most evil grin I've ever seen on his face. One of his arms is firmly around my neck and the other is around my waist.

"What-what am I doing here?" I ask, closing my eyes and reopening them, as if to make sure I'm not imagining things. That's when I notice the other man standing beside Damon, leaned back against my family tomb with a bored look on his face. He has dark hair, stubble, and the same look about him as Damon. I guess it's Enzo.

"First of all, congrats on your pregnancy!" Damon says, his voice dripping with fake-sweetness. My cheeks turn red. How did he know?

"Oh, I can smell the blood," Damon says in response to my confused look. "Anyway, you seem like the perfect candidate to make an example of." He continues, turning back to Stefan and Elena. "You see, it would appear like you know this girl. I'll drink her dry if you don't lay off."

Stefan steps forward, angry. I'm shaking now, with both rage and terror.

"She's pregnant and you're going to kill her? Damon, in what world does she or her baby deserve to die? You need to stop this and come home with us before you do something you'll regret."

Damon rolls his eyes and bares his fangs, his eyes turning dark and red. Oh my god. I'm going to die.

"Thea!"

Roy comes out of nowhere, stabbing Damon in the stomach with a stake. Damon roars in pain as Enzo lunges toward Roy, and I fall to the ground. Everything is happening so fast that I barely see Enzo dig into Roy's neck with his fangs.

"Roy! No!" I scream, but Elena holds me back as Stefan injects a needle of vervain into Enzo's shoulder and he falls limply to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I finally have a new chapter. I'm so extremely upset about Laurel's death in Arrow that I felt inspired with injustice to keep writing. Also, I'm beyond happy at Colton's coming out. He's even said he considers returning to Arrow!

Elena releases me, and I rush over to Roy's body, cradling his head in my arms. He has bite marks on his neck that are gushing blood, and his eyes are closed.

"Oh my god," I sob, feeling his wrist for a pulse. Thank god that I feel one.

"Thea. I can help him. I just need you to get up." I feel Stefan's hand on my shoulder, and I back away from Roy, still crying.

Stefan kneels in front of Roy biting his hand and placing his bleeding wrist on Roy's mouth. I watch in disbelief as Roy's wound heals and he wakes up, gasping for air.

"Wh-what happened?" He stutters, whipping his head around to see Damon and Enzo on the ground and me standing above him.

"Thea, you're okay." He sighs in relief, standing up shakily and taking me into his arms.

"He had vervain in his system. His blood burned Enzo when he drank it," Stefan explains, taking Elena's hand.

"Vampire blood heals," Elena gestures to Roy's neck, noticing my look of shock at the healing magic that I just witnessed. "It's one of the perks."

"So you can heal any disease or injury by just giving them your blood?" I ask, trying to process this huge revelation.

"Well, we can't cure cancer or bring anyone back from the dead. But pretty much anything else is curable by vampire blood." Elena says as Stefan begins tying up Damon and Enzo with ropes that I assume are coated in vervain. He tosses them both into the spacious trunk of his car like they weigh nothing, then carefully helps Roy into the backseat.

I anxiously slide in next to him, draping my arm over him in protectively. He seems to be okay, but I still can't help myself from worrying.

"Thea, I feel fine. It's nothing." Roy tries to brush me off, so I lean my head on his shoulder instead.

"I think I've had enough of vampires," I sigh, taking comfort from his familiar scent.

Roy sighs in reply, squeezing my hand gently. "I think so too."

xxx

I sit on the ledge by the window in the Salvatore's living room, looking outside at the sky. It's turned gray and cloudy, and small droplets of rain are collecting on the glass. The grass glitters and puddles have collected, reflecting the sky. I rest my head on the glass, breathing in and out and watching the window fog up with each exhale. I love the rain; it helps me think about everything.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and Roy slides into the ledge next to me.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks me, staring out the window.

"Our baby." I reply, drawing swirls on the window with my finger.

"What about our baby?"

"If it'll be a boy or girl, what we'll name it, when I'll see a baby bump."

We're both silent for a minute, deep in our own thoughts and listening to the rain. But it isn't an awkward silence. It's a comfortable one.

"Tell me about your family." I say, finally looking away from the window and into Roy's surprised eyes.

"My family?" He asks, a little taken aback.

I nod, hugging my knees to my chest.

"You've never really told me about them."

"There isn't much to tell. My mom was a drunk. She died from an overdose when I was 12 years old, and I took care of myself. I never met my dad." He said blankly.

"Aren't you ever curious about who your dad is?" I ask, shocked. I'd be searching for him!

"No. He left me and my mom, and I don't need anyone like that in my life. Thea, I've thought about this for years. I have no interest in meeting him."

"Not even a little bit?" I try.

"No." His tone is final, but that just makes me curious.

After a pause, I speak up again.

"I just want our baby to have at least one grandparent." It comes out as whiny, and I hate myself for it. The last thing I want to do is pressure Roy.

He sighs, looking me in the eyes with a sad gaze.

"If it's important to you, I will do anything." He replies, stroking my hands gently.

"No, I-I just wanted you to tell me. I don't want to insert myself into your family life like a nosy housewife." I realize my choice of words. We haven't talked about getting married yet.

Roy reads my mind and knows exactly what I'm thinking, and I can read his. He's waiting for me to react so he knows what to say. But this time, he'll have to speak up first. He senses that I want him to say something, so he does.

"Do you want to get married?"

The words hang in the air, heavy with meaning.

"Do you?" I reply, because I want this choice to be his.

He pauses and inhales sharply. I can almost hear our hearts beating.

"I've never really had a good model of what marriage is. I don't know what a healthy marriage looks like, so I don't know if I'd be able to give that to you."

"I think the most important thing is that we love each other. Maybe we can figure it out from there."

"Do you think that we're ready?" He asks me, voicing the question that's been running through my mind.

"I think that we'll know when we are."

xx 2 Years Later xx

"Babe, I'm home!"

I hear my boyfriend enter our apartment as I finally put my little girl to sleep.

"She's finally sleeping." I shush him.

"Sorry," He chuckles, snaking his hands around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder. I breathe in his cologne and close my eyes, totally worn out from taking care of Lauren.

"The dinner at Oliver's house is tomorrow." I say. I can feel him sigh.

"I know that it will he hard for you. Are you sure you want to go?" He asks me.

"If Oliver is hosting a dinner on the anniversary of Laurel's death, I have to go. I want to go, no matter how hard it is. Alex, I named my daughter after her."

I can feel him nod slightly into my shoulder, his beard rough against my skin. He's been so amazing these past few months, helping me with everything I need and comforting me when I feel sad. He's like a father to Lauren, especially now that her real father isn't around.

xxx Roy's POV xxx

My fingers curl around the end of my arrow as my eyes scan my surroundings. The abandoned warehouse is completely empty, and I can hear water dripping onto the floor. Something moves in the corner of my eye, and I quickly turn and release my arrow, watching it fly forward with a whoosh. I hear a grunt, and I know that I got him. I hop down from the metal bar I was perched on and jog over to the masked man whom I've pinned to the wall with an arrow.

"Well buddy, looks like you've made some bad life choices." I say, cuffing him to a metal beam and calling 9-1-1.

"Yeah, there's a criminal pinned to the wall of the abandoned DT warehouse. Come and pick him up." I throw the phone near his feet, fire a grappling arrow to the hole in the roof, and lift myself up & out of another successful job.

Back at my dingy apartment in the "rebuilt" Glades, I unzip my red leather getup and throw it into my drawer. I don't even sweat anymore; no criminals have been challenging in a long time. I reach into the fridge and pop the cap of a cheap beer, downing it in a couple gulps. I plop myself down on the squeaky couch, reaching blindly for the remote on the coffee table when my fingers touch something wooden. I lift up the picture frame gently and graze my thumb over its glassy surface. In the picture taken before Laurel's death, Thea and I are smiling. I have one hand on her pregnant stomach and another on her back. I quickly place the picture face down on the old coffee table. Seeing us like that hurts too much; it brings back too many memories.

"I fell out of love with you."

Those words have been on a constant repeat in my mind for the past year. Those are the words Thea said to me on that rainy night in Italy, the most painful night of my life. We'd decided to go before the pregnancy was too far along

"Wait." She says.

I stop in my tracks and turn to face her. She's biting her lip, her hair soaked from the rain. The only light is the streetlamp and the occasional moonlight peeking out from behind the clouds. Even like this, shivering from the cold and her wet hair sticking to her face, she's still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Although lately, I don't know if she knows exactly how much I love her.

"What's wrong?" I ask, noticing how she avoids my gaze.

"There's something I should say." She sighs.

"You've changed, Roy. And I don't know if I like it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're different. You treat me differently. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel tired of it. Like I can't do this anymore."

"Can't do what? Thea, where is this coming from?"

"I just- I just can't. It's over." She chokes, tears falling to the ground and mixing in with the rainwater.

I feel numb. It's like she's stabbed me in the stomach.

"W-what?" I manage to whisper.

Thea gets closer to me, placing a hand on my cheek.

"I fell out of love with you."

Those words knock the wind out of me, and suddenly I feel like the world is spinning. What is happening?

She takes me hand and opens it, then reaches into my coat pocket where a little velvet box is stored, and inside is the ring that I'd planned to propose to her with. How did she know it was there?

She places the box in my

palm, still crying.

"Give this to someone who deserves it. I'm sorry," She whispers.

Thea runs past me and disappears into an alleyway, leaving me standing on an empty sidewalk in Rome, heartbroken and hollow.

xx Thea's POV xx

I remember that night more clearly than anything else in my life. I remember the shocked look on his face and the way he couldn't form a sentence. I remember when I saw him pull out the velvet box from the bedside table before we left the hotel. I remember how after I told him those words, I ran into an alley and cried for hours. I still haven't recovered from it, so I can't imagine that he has.

I've been replaying that night over and over in my head every time I go to sleep, and tonight, as I lay next to my boyfriend in our apartment, I just can't seem to get Roy's face out of my head.

"Are you okay?" Alex murmurs, half-asleep.

"I'm fine."

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night."

"I love you." He says sleepily.

I don't answer. It doesn't matter, because he drifts off in a matter of seconds.

xxx

That is all for this chapter! I didn't like it very much myself unfortunately.


End file.
